He said, she said
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: Kensi confronts Callen about Agent Giordano.Kensi/Callen estable-ish relationship. I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: He said, she said

**Pairing**: Kensi/Callen.

**Disclaimer**: I wish Callen was mine, but damn I'm really not THAT lucky.

**Spoilers:** There's a tiny mention of Agent Giordano and since I suck at episode titles I can't really tell you which episode she was in.

**A/N:** Please be kind, this is my very first NCIS LA fanfiction. Sorry if they are a little bit OOC, like I said this is my first fic.

Love Callen and Kensi, love him more than her obviously BUT Daniela Ruah can totally be my girl crush.

Big kudos to my newest beta (since my dearest friend Erin is sick) Amber, who is SUPER cool! Erin, get well soon!

She was happy. For the first time in days she smiled as she walked inside the house, waving at her co-workers as she passed by, oblivous to the reason of her sudden mood change. The truth was nobody new, nobody but her and the man who captivated her days and nights. She didn't see it coming, and she was sure neither did he. Everything happened so sudden she had hard time processing it all. One day she was working calmly in a very belated paperwork, and he was sitting across from her on his own little space, then he lift his face to her, smiled sweetly and asked her out for dinner. Just like that.

She would have said no, if it was different man she would have said no. But this was Callen, the man to whom she was almost devoted to, the man who drove her insane with his insecurities and his mysterious past, the man who also drove he crazy by just looking at her with his bright blue eyes. She just couldn't refuse. Then again this would be the only date, since herself made rules were one date only and that's it. She was oh so wrong.

They kept coming back to the same spot; dinner and coffee. Until the last few days. He treated her different when nobody was around, a few touches here and there, and a wink when they were processing a scene. She was not afraid of felling this way about him, she didn't even care about her rules, and she threw them to the trash can when she had met him.

And today, at this very moment, he made her smile every single second. She felt goose bumps just thinking about seeing him walking in. She felt like teenager all over again and didn't even care.

"Morning Kenz" Sam said walking towards her,Callen following close behind

"Morning" she smiled at both of them and concentrated on her current task; trying not to blush at Callen piercing blue eyes staring at her

Sam was feeling awkward, she could tell. He was staring from Kensi to Callen over and over again. He didn't know what to say or do since the couple was acting odd in front of him, which never happened in their many years as partners. He didn't want to ask because he truly did not need to, the look on his best friend's face said it all.

Then he remembered something...

"Hey G, didn't you have a date last night?" Sam asked him and the look on his best friend's face changed was a smart guy, he knew when he had screw up and didn't need to be told twice, this was that sort of time he wanted to drop dead in a second. But it was too late to change what he had said.

"I don't know what you mean..." Callen answered back, look at his desk, avoiding Kensi's eyes.

"Yeah, forget it" Sam spoke "I must have been dreaming or something"

"Dreaming?" Kensi asked interested in the current interaction. "About Callen having a date? Since When?"

"It's really not important" Sam told her, but she wasn't about to forget it. If there was something she hated was being lie to, and she felt just like that.

"Callen, what is he talking about?" she went straight to the source, since being honest was something he was really trying to do (but failing miserably),and the way he avoiding her gaze proved her telling the truth right now was not easy at all. "Callen"

"It was just coffee, Kenz" he said, staring at her with only regret in his eyes."Nothing more than that"

"You went out on a date?" She spoke firmly, feeling somehow stupid for trusting him in any way.

"It's not what you think..." He spoke, walking towards her, ignoring Sam's presence for a second.

"With who?" She asked though knowing the answer would cause her pain.

"You don't have to do this"

"Just tell me so I won't feel any more stupid, Callen"

He swallowed hard and stole a glance from Sam, who already felt awful for bringing the topic up. Although this mistake was his own, and then he wondered why since he didn't even like that woman in the first place.

"Agent Giordano" he whispered looking down and she sighed heavily.

"I asked you..." she spoke softly "I asked you and you lied."

"Kensi"

"How could you do this to me?" she felt hurt and stupid, more stupid than she had felt in many years. She regretted everything; the coffee, the dinner, the nights in his .She, for a brief second, regreted breaking her own rules.

"It meant nothing, I swear" he apologized, briefly touching her hand but she pushed him away, like he thought she would. "Kensi please let me explain..."

"Explain what exactly?" she snapped "that she force you out on a date? That you just couldn't resist her?"

"Kensi don't do this"

"Yeah, you're right. I won't do this anymore" she moved away slowly "We're done"

"What?" he asked dumbfounded

"You and me, we're through"

She turned around quickly as a tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped away furiously, hating the idea of crying over him, despite the fact that she believed him a real honest man but turned out to be just like many other she had meet. But she hated herself even more than she hated him for falling in love with Callen was not on her plans.

Then the way he touched her hand made the anger raised unexplicably, and she turned around fast, just the way she would have done at being attacked and her reaction shocked both man. She hit him hard with her feast, right on his nose and he moved away from her to cover his bleeding nose. The fear and pain in his eyes broke her inside, but she didn't care, she didn't care about anymore.

The blood from his nose had subsided quickly. She had a heavy hand, he knew that much, though he never thought he would feel the anger directed towards him. He stood there, in the same spot as before, looking at the path that followed her outside. He felt an unexplainable pain in his chest, as if someone were squeezing his lungs and heart hard, as if the air was abruptly being pulled out of his chest, and the urge to cry he could not contain. He could feel Sam's eyes on him, and silence that roomed the air was as thick as before, because neither one of them knew exactly what to say, probably because his friend felt as guilty as he did.

"G, I..." Sam spoke and he stopped him didn't not need to hear how sorry he was because he knew. They were connected that way.

"You would have known" he said "nobody did"

"Nobody knew what?" Sam asked and Callen walked away to a private space somewhere behind his desk, and sat on the couch he used to sleep in, just before Kensi offered a place in her house.

Callen looked down, feeling somehow embarrassed for keeping such an important thing to his best friend, but that was the way things where; a secret nobody should know, at least not yet.

"About me and Kensi" he spoke, dragging his body to the couch and dropping himself in it, frowned at him for a second. "About me and her being together"

"Together as in dating?" Sam asked

"Yes"

If Sam felt bad before, sure he felt awful now.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because we both agree it would be better if we kept it for ourselves for a while" He explained "since it could clearly interfere with our work"

"Isn't it interfering with you work right now?"

He stood up and paced, he rarely did it; only the stress was too much for him to bear. And right now it was. So he paced around the tiny space and rubbed his head at the headache that was threading to come soon. He felt helpless and stupid, and to him that wasn't a very good combination at all.

"SO let me ask you this" Sam interrupted his troubled friend "If you and Kensi are together, officially or unofficially I don't really care why you did go out with Giordano in the first place? Would have said no save you some troubles?"

"Don't you think I tried?" Callen yelled distrassed."First Hetty said I should ask her out, and then she showed up out of nowhere and refused to leave. II try telling her about Kensi but she didn't listen" he explain "I seriously think that woman has issues with people saying no"

"So Hetty tried acting matchmaker on you?"

"Yes."

"And you couldn't just tell her about Kensi?"

"She would have killed me" He said clearly referring to Kensi and his promise of all things private.

"Dude, she's going to kill you anyway!"

He had no idea who to hate, if Hetty for bringing Giordano into the picture, or Sam for being so right about everything.

"I have to do something" he spoke desperately "I have to explain to her"

"You should let her breath for a while" Sam advised him "if you try and talk to her when everything is fresh in her mind, you would only make it worse"

"I can't wait. I can't just sit here and do nothing" he said and made his way towards the door again, but his friend stopped him, grabing his arm before he took another step.

"G, you are not thinking clearly here"

"Of course I am" he answer back at him "I'm not going to sit here and watch the only real relationship I've had in years to go away from some stupid mistake I made"

"I understand..."

"No, I don't think you do" he spoke urgently "She's special,'s the only woman who doesn't give a damn about who I am, she doesn't care that I don't have a background or that I barely even know my own name. She's the only one who keeps me sane and focus, she's the one who brings the best of me and makes everything worth a damn.I don't know if I can be myself without her anymore"

Sam stared at his friend with a smile on his face. He had know Callen for many years, in which he did saw him dating a few girls here and there, never a serious relationship just one night stand and such. He said he wasn't the "commitment" type of man since his life was way too complicated to drag someone along, he never agreed with Sam when he had told him his match would show up someday and he wouldn't be able to control falling in love one day. Who would have thought that his words would finally make effect on him, and who would have thought Kensi would have that life change effect on him.

"I can't let this end, not when I can make it work"

"Then we got to find your girl.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you so much for your kind reviews. It means the world to me since this is my first Kensi/Callen fic. Now, with this chapter I had to change/add a few things when I read it again, because the last time there was something missing. Then I added a few things here and there, and I also added a new chapter.

Once again, my apologies if Callen or Kensi are a little bit OOC.

Thanks for reading ya'll!

Fran.

**Italics means flashback**

She had no idea where she was going; the only thing clear in her head was getting out. She walked in circles to where ever her feet lead her, the tears running down her cheeks hadn't stopped ever since she had left the building, and her mind wondered once again on the last minute events. Though she forced herself not to think about it, her mind subconsciously dragged herself back to her reaction and the anger—she wasn't sad anymore, but the tears wouldn't stop coming, and the sob that escaped her mouth surprised her beyond reason.

She walked around the beach, as she had done many times before; watching the sunset usually calmed her during her hardest times, but this time, too many memories flowed through her mind, happy moments in which she thought her life would finally make sense and now, everything was broken, and what used to be such a happy place now became only a sad memory.

And thinking about the unnecessary lie, made her feel stupid all over again...

_"She's cute," she had said to him, as they had been driving back to the office. He turned his head towards her._

_"Who?" He asked her._

_"Agent Giordano. She's pretty." She tried to sound as normal as she could, without any hints of jealousy, though deep inside, she was dying to know if he agreed._

_"Yeah, she's attractive." He said, calmly. "But definitely not my type"_

_"Blonde, skinny and barbie-ish is not your type?" _

_"Nope," he said to her with a smile. "I like brunettes better. There's one in particular that drives me nuts, in a very good way."_

_"Really?" She smiled back at him._

_"Yep. She rides with me in my car, at this moment."_

She remembered how happy she had been with his answer, trusting him to be honest with her about everything. And now, she felt like a fool for not even thinking that maybe, he was just being nice to her, or maybe even trying to please her to avoid a jealousy scene (though she hardly did that, only when necessary, like now). She had never actually saw Giordano as a threat, especially after she wasn't his type but now, she was definitely not her favorite woman. She wasn't the possessive type of woman, but as far as Callen was concerned, he was totally and completely hers.

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" Sam asked Callen, as he frantically drove around the streets of LA.

"Not really," he said, squeezing the steering wheel with his hands and staring blankly at the road before him. "But I need to find her."

"Where exactly?"

"I don't know; somewhere…"

"G, we can't drive around in circles, you must have an idea of where to look."

"Look Sam, if you're going to criticize me, then you better head back to your house." He protested. "Otherwise, just let me do my job."

"I'm just trying to help you out, man. There's no need to be rude."

They fell into an awkward silence, which gave Callen the time to think about his next move. He had vague ideas on where she might be, but he wasn't really sure where to go first. Her house was definitely not an option, for she knew he could find her easily, then LA was ridiculously big and he was too desperate to search randomly. In the back of his mind, he knew she had mentioned something about a special place, somewhere she had gone to think and relax.

_"...then when I moved here__, the first thing I did was to find my place. I mean the place I could go just to think and relax." She said, as they walked together, hand in hand, after their very first date; there was nothing she had loved more about spending time with someone, whom she was dying to know about, than walking together, asking random questions about one another. Callen was the type of guy that she was desperate to get to know better. "…and the little apartment I found my first week, was just across the beach, like most of them are, but the day I looked out; it was just sunset, and it seemed a perfect place to clear my mind."_

_"The beach?" H__e had asked, curiously._

_"I know it sounds crazy, since the crowded beach is not exactly a place to clear your head, but to me, on that particular day, the beach was mine." She simply said. "There's something about the sunset, with the last rays of light softly touching the water and the thin wind on my face, which makes it all special. Don't you think?" _

_He smiled at her, as they both stopped to watch the sunset, and he turned around briefly to look at the amused expression on her face._

_"And, there's nothing better than watching the sunset with someone you love." He added_.

He stopped the car abruptly, making his partner jump with surprise, before he turned the car around, as he noticed the sun setting just in time.

"I know where she is."

The sun was setting. How perfect, she thought; her favorite time of the day was happening before her eyes, and she was not in the mood to enjoy it. It used to be the perfect time to stop whatever she was doing and take a few minutes to breathe the cool air, and feel the last rays of sun on her face—but now, she was sitting on the warm sand, crying like a heartbroken woman and watching the time pass by.

She was clearly a masochist; dragging herself to the same spot in which they had stood on their first date, but her feet were walking at their own rhythm and the path, was too familiar to ignore.

There were a few people here and there; mostly couples holding hands, staring adoringly at each other. She had to look around; she had to look for that piece of salvation, the place in which that could drag her out of her misery, but there wasn't any. She was alone, and there was nothing that could take the pain away.

He stopped the car, but didn't run. He wasn't in a hurry, for he somehow sensed her presence there. He took a few deep breaths, and looked at the familiar place before him; after the first times, they kept coming back here, holding hands, staring at the beach, making all kinds of plans, as the couples, just like them, passed by. Then he, ever so the gentleman, drove her home and kissed her goodnight—until she asked him to stay, and he kindly agreed.

"Are you sure she's here?" Sam asked him, and he turned to stare blankly at him.

"Yes," he said. "This is where we came after our dates; this is where I knew she was meant for me, sounds cheesy." He spoke, grinning.

"Sounds truthful,"

He sighed again.

"Go and find her," Sam spoke. "I'll wait here."

He took his time walking out of the car; if he was lucky enough, she'd still be here, if he was lucky enough, she wouldn't shoot at him upon seeing him, and if he was lucky enough, she would still love him.

She could feel it, she could hear him. Footsteps approaching somewhere from behind her, she didn't have to be a genius to know he was there, that he had found her where she was supposed to be. Maybe, because, he knew her all too well or perhaps, she just was an open book to him, after all.

Then for a brief moment, the anger and disappointment she felt vanished with the look in his eyes, until she remembered the very reason, why she was there in the first place, and a fake image of that blonde woman drinking coffee with him, and doing all the things they did, was created somewhere in the back of her mind, and the anger, showed up once again.

"I was looking for you." He spoke.

"Well, you found me. Now leave." she answered rudely, it was an extremely lame attempt of pushing him away.

"Kensi, please give me a chance to explain…" He begged.

"I don't want to hear you." She wasn't about to give up so easily, and she certainly wasn't going to be brainwashed by him.

"But, it's not the way you think!" He protested. "If you would just give me a minute to explain…"

"I told you, there's nothing to be explained. You went out on a date with her and..."

"It wasn't a date," he interrupted her. "It was nothing."

"When you ask a woman out for coffee, it sure looks like a date to me."

"I didn't ask her, I never did." He explained. "She showed up out of nowhere, and I tried to convince her to leave, but she said she would after a cup of coffee. That's it."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"If you trusted me, you would." There was a painful silence, in which he swore he could hear his heartbreaking inside his chest. "Kensi, I know this will sound cliche, and probably not very Callen-ish, but you have to believe me when I tell you there's nobody I'd rather be with than you. You make my life worth it; you make everything better, even when the world around me is falling apart. You make me smile each morning, just at the mere thought of spending time with you." He closed the distance between them, slowly taking her hand on his. "You made me a better man, and you made me forget about who I was, and you made me think about who I want to be; someone worthy of your love."

Nobody had said ever said words as sweet, as he had just done. Better yet, she had never thought someone like him, would speak to her like that. She saw the love and honesty shining in his eyes, and to her, there was no doubt.

"I wasn't lying when I said she wasn't my type," he moved a few inches closer, until their faces were inches apart. "I wasn't lying, when I said the only one who drove me nuts, was right there with me." And then his lips barely touched hers, and his hands made their way to her waist and the words she was longing to hear, were said. "I love you, Kensi."

"I love you too," she whispered, closing the remaining inches between with a sweet kiss on his lips; then she moved slowly away, all the while smiling at Callen. "I know I'm not acting very mature, but I really don't like her." She sounded like a seventeen year old girl, and she hated it, but she wasn't going to lie about the way she felt.

"I know you don't," he carefully pushed away a strand of hair, which had somehow managed to rest on her face, as the wind blew around the both of them.

"And I don't want her to show up at the office again, especially if I'm not there."

"I'm sure after I speak with Hetty, we won't see her again."

She frowned, and then he realized that there were a few things he had omitted.

"What does Hetty have to do with her?"

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you that it was Hetty's idea." He explained, "Hetty suggested that I should ask Agent Giordano out for a date, and then since I didn't, I assume she wasn't too happy about it."

"So, Hetty called her to the house?"

"Probably, but I don't think her intentions were wrong." He said. "Besides, she doesn't actually know about us because of the privacy rule." He said, remainding her about the rule that she created about them, though he had never completely agreed with it.

"I want to tell her now," she said, determined. "And I hope, she doesn't try and play matchmaker on you again; you're mine and I'm not willing to share."

"I'm sure you're not." He smiled, contently.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I just HAD to add this chapter, dunno why. Maybe because last night I was reading this and I thought "mmh there's something missing here?" then BOOM! I just had to HAD to write this. And it's short,so you've been warned.

Last chapter of my first CaKe fic (absolutely LOVE that name!) and I'm planning on writing more, just not right now because I barely have time. Anyways! Thanks for reading, and reviewing. Big hugs to **evershort** who wrote the coolest reviews ever, THANK YOU!

Super kudos to my beta, Amber. U ROCK!

Enjoy!

Fran

She was really trying to find the right time to drop the bomb, but somehow there wasn't any time. Every single time she tried to speak, Eric's whistle interrupted her, revealing new information about their latest case. Callen squeezed her hand at each disappointed reaction from her, and assured her that there would be a time and a place.

But no, she wanted to them now. She was sick and tired of Eric telling Callen, how much he needed a girlfriend, which was something she found very surprising coming from him…but then, something helped make up her mind even more: Hetty's questions to Callen regarding some blonde Agent, and a date they were supposed to have. That pissed her off.

"Did everything go well, Mr Callen?" Hetty asked, in her calm voice.

"Did WHAT go well?" Callen asked, pretending he didn't know what she meant.

"The coffee you shared with Agent Giordano…"

He shared a look with Kensi, silently asking her to calm down, but he wasn't succeeding.

"Well..." he began, but he was soon interrupted.

"I hope you don't mind me saying it, Hetty." Kensi spoke, dropping the pen she was holding on the table. "But I'm not very happy with you setting him up, at all."

"Being a single man, I think Mr. Callen deserves to have as much of a private life, as anyone else in this office does." Hetty spoke.

"Callen DOES have a private life…" she spoke in a controlled voice, though deep inside she wanted to tell them. "…with me" she added, finally.

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Kensi said. "He's been having a _very_ private life with me for the last month." She repeated, and Callen smiled at her from his seat across the table.

"Which means, I don't think it would be nice of you, if you set me up with someone…" Callen said, politely, while taking into account how much Hetty worried about him. "For a while, at least."

"For a LONG while," Kensi added. "I'm not planning on letting him go that easily."

Hetty stood there, in silence, sharing a look with Sam and the rest of the team, as Callen made his way towards Kensi, sitting next to her and holding her hand freely. For a moment, they all thought she would freak out at the free display of affection, but she didn't. She nodded and turned around towards her office, as she usually did, when she had nothing else to share with anyone else.

"So, when did this happen?" Nate was the first to ask.

"About a month ago." Callen said. "When she offered a place to crash."

"Which was where?" Eric asked, curiously.

"Not my bed, if that's what you're implying." Kensi snapped back.

"I sleep on the couch." Callen explained. "Then I asked her out, and she said yes. The rest is history."

"So you two were together, and nobody knew?" Nate asked again.

"Basically, yes." Callen answered.

"This was a month ago, you say?" Nate asked, once again and the couple frowned.

"Yes." Kensi asked. "Why?"

"Just curious."

Then the petite woman returned, rubbing her hands and smiling at Nate. Nobody understood why she was so happy, until the truth became crystal clear.

"Mr. Getz," she spoke softly. "You owe me a hundred dollars, I presume."

**THE END**

.


End file.
